Just a Case off
by smasher2k
Summary: The past is repeating itself. Lorelai finds how similar her daughter is to her
1. Chapter 1

Just a case off

Chapter One

Rory stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, trying to keep her eyes from seeking the item down to the counter below. She was forcing herself to breath as every second she waited felt like an lifetime.

She never thought she would end up this situation herself. God forbid, she loved her mother and loved her close she was to her. The relationship between stronger than the normal mother and daughter bond. She was her best friend. But Rory knew that was for reason, that her Mom having her at such a young age was the reason that they were so close. Considering her formative years with her Mother was when she was so young. Just a teenager who had to grow up very quickly.

But barning all that she never wanted to be in the same situation of her namesake. But unfortunately the best laid plans still sometimes do not come to fruition.

Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts by the beeping of the timer she had set and she reached out to switch it off. Taking one last deep breath she reached out for the white stick which sat on the counter. Turning it over her eyes fell down and read the one word that appeared on it.

PREGNANT.

The tears started to stream down Rory's face. This was not the situation she wanted to be in; not now. She had never really though about the idea of having a family of her own one day. That was something that was way off in the future. All she had been striving for was to get to Harvard like she had always wanted to.

But now those plans were flying away from her. It was truly a case of history repeating.

"Hey Kiddo. Mommy's home and I have brought Chinese." Lorelai called out as the front door slammed behind her and she stepped into the Living Room.

Normally Rory would of called out to her mother but she was deep in her thoughts.

"Rory" Lorelai called out again as she made her way into the Kitchen. Still there was no response. Dropping the food on the table; she walked across to Rory's bedroom door pushing it open and sticking her head around it. Spying her daughter lying on her bed, staring at nothing but space.

"Hey Kid, Didn't you hear me? Dinner's here." Lorelai said as something started to twinge at her mothers instincts.

Rory pushed herself up into a seated position and looked across to her Mother.

"Sorry Mom, I didn't. I think I was miles away."

Lorelai walked across and perched on the edge of the bed.

"You okay? You just don't seem yourself."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired. Just a long day at School, that's all."

"As long as that is just it kid. Now come on lets eat." she said dropping a kiss on Rory's Forehead.

A couple of hours had passed and Rory and Lorelai were seated on the couch both aimlessly watching the TV but not really seeing what was on the screen.

Mostly Lorelai's thoughts was on her daughter. She was worried about her daughter, she was way to quiet for the child she knew so well and she had barely eaten anything. Rory was like herself when it came to eating. Both of them having monstrous appetites and the ability to not put on any weight.

"Rory, are you sure you are okay?" Lorelai said craning to look at her daughter. "You're quiet, that not like you and you've barely eaten anything."

"It's like I've already said. I'm just tired. There's nothing to be worried about" Rory said knowingly lying to her Mother. The news was to fresh and to scary to tell her at that time.

"If you say. I just hope you aren't coming down with anything. I know how upset you get missing school." Lorelai stated poking funny a studious daughter. She still at times marvelled at times that the girl she had was really her daughter. Considering how much she hated school and studying despite according to her school teachers her natural intelligence.

"I hope not too Mom. Can't miss a day considering how much work I still have to catch up on" Rory said trying to agree with her Mom. She was more worried about how she was going to cover up the morning sickness she knew would start happening soon. And still counting herself lucky that mother hadn't noticed she hadn't started her period yet considering the shared box of tampons which was kept in their bathroom and the fact that there cycles synced with each other. It wouldn't be too long before her mother noticed that the box of tampons was not emptying as quickly as it should.

Lorelai pulled Rory to her side and into her hug. 

"You haven't got nothing to worry about in that way. You will catch up and you having nothing to worry about Kid; you are the best student there."

"Mom." Rory said slightly embarrassed.

"What can I say, I'm proud of you."

At those words Rory flinched slightly. Knowing that once her Mom found out she no longer would be as proud.

Pulling herself away from her Mother she stood up and gave a fake yawn.

"Thanks for dinner Mom. But I think I might just go to bed. I think a goods night might do me good."

"Sure thing" Lorelai said as Rory bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Sweet dreams my daughter."

Lorelai sat starting at the TV as she heard Rory getting ready for bed but she couldn't keep her mind on in it and she decided that Rory had the best idea, going to bed but not before a luxurious soak in the bath.

Pulling herself up from the couch she grabbed the TV remote and switched of the TV. Heading towards the stairs she palmed at the light switch before making quick work of the stairs and heading to the bathroom she shared with her daughter.

Opening the door she pulled the cord to switch on the light. Opening the taps and placing the plug in she watched the water slowly fill up the bath as she added her bubble bath.

Stretching slightly she started to undress. Unfortunately as she started to remove her shoes she clipped the wastepaper basket by the sink causing the contents of it to tumble to the floor. Swearing slightly to herself she bent down to pick up the contents of it and started to place it back into it. Picking up one bit of tissue she felt something hard and plastic within it. The shape of the item felt familiar to her and she pulled the paper apart, her heart racing when she saw what it was. A Pregnancy test. A test she knew for sure was not hers and not Sookie's who if she believed though she was pregnant would not do the test in her friends bathroom and placing into her bin.

The only persons it could be was Rorys and the though prettified her that her daughter need to even take such a test considering that her daughter was so adamant on many occasions that she was still a Virgin.

For almost a minute she stood starting at the white object in her hand but had not seen the word that was written upon it. Perhaps deliberately just so could in her mind that it would be nothing but a scare. But she knew how pragmatic her daughter was and that if she felt the need to take a pregnancy test than she was more than a few days late. She though back and remembered that her period had been over two weeks ago and at the time she had noted that they weren't using as many tampons as normal considering there shared cycle. But she had brushed it away at the time knowing how irregular sometimes teenager's cycles could be.

Her eyes flew down to the word on the screen. And tears began to fall when she read the one word on the screen.

Pregnant.

At that time she felt the years fly back to the moment over sixteen years ago when she had taken a pregnancy test and watched the strip on it turn pink. She had vowed since the day Rory had been born that she would never have the life she had. As much as she loved her daughter and being a mother she had regrets about missing some life experiences due to having to raise her daughter.

Her mind was dragged away from her musing as she realised that her bath was almost overflowing. Placing the test on the counter she grabbed hold of the taps and turned them off following by pulling the plug and watched the water swirling down the drain making her mind up how she was going to handle.

Rory stirred slightly, her right hand going up to her eyes wiping the sleep from her eyes. She was shocked and amazed that she had managed to sleep at all considering how much her mind was racing.

Rory pushed herself up and sat leaning against her headboard when she spotted her mother sitting in her desk chair; her face like thunder and very recognisably item was held in her right hand of her crossed arms and Rory's eyes fell upon it.

"Mom" She manage to choke out instantly awake and panicking. This was not the way she had wanted this to come out. She had been trying to formulae a way of telling her Mom the news without her completing losing it and playing the Mom Card. This was not a conversation which could happen as friends. This was most definitely a mother and daughter thing. And at that moment she had one one very angry mother in front.

Lorelai took a deep breath and then spoke.

"I hope to God kid that you are going to tell me that is pregnancy test is not yours."

Rory started to speak

"Um,Mom..."

R/N –Please read and review. And do remember I do not own the Gilmore girls and most definitely do not have the money to pay for them. And a quick apology for any stray britishisms in this. I'm a Brit so some phrases and sentences will come out in the way I was brought up to know them


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rory froze when she heard her Mother's words. She tried to formulate a sentence but every word which sprung to mind just felt wrong. And even for second she thought about lying to her mother; but she knew that would fail miserably. She hadn't made any decision yet about what she was going to do about her pregnancy. If she kept her baby her Mom would need to know especially considering the obvious associated baby which would be born in Nine Months. And even if she didn't her Mom would need to know; if she gave her baby away her Mom would need to sign the paperwork considering was a minor. And if she had an abortion her Mom would find out, she paid the medical insurance and she knew that the hospital would send a bill.

Lorelai stood up and moved closer to Rory's bed.

"I'll say this one more time.; I hope to God Rory that this is test is not yours."

Rory sat there and still she didn't speak. She was just hoping that this would turn out to be a bad dream.

Lorelai threw the test down on the bed and she let go of her emotions. She wasn't the type of Mother to yell at her daughter but she need to get her child to speak.

"This is not something you can keep quiet about. There is only one response to my question. Either the test is not yours and someone you know is pregnant or the test is yours and you are pregnant. Regardless of what you are going to tell me I need to know which it is."

Tears started to stream down Rory's face and she sobbed out her words.

"I'm so sorry Mom. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry"

Lorelai rushed across to Rory's side pulling herself on to Rory's bed and pulling her daughter to her side.

"Shush." She said rubbing Rory's arm "I'm not angry. I just needed to know. What affects you affects me Rory. You shouldn't be scared to tell me anything."

"You should be angry Mom. I'm pregnant and I am sixteen."

"Rory, I am not angry, not really. I'm disappointed. Whilst I love being your mother, and I wouldn't change what happened for anything. I wanted more for you sweetie. I didn't even know that you had taken that step with Dean or had even heard you mentioning that you were considering it."

Rory whispered the next words quietly almost embarrassed to say those words at all. Knowing that what she was going to say with definitely get a rise out of Lorelai.

"It wasn't Dean."

Lorelai thought she had misheard her daughter and asked her to repeat what she had said.

"What did you say Rory?"

"It wasn't Dean." Rory said again almost forcing the words out.

Lorelai quickly pulled away from Rory. Standing up she threw up her hands in the air and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh My God Rory; If it's wasn't Dean then who was it? I thought I knew you Kid, I thought that if you were going to have sex that you would have done it with someone you loved and cared about. I thought you would had a made a better decision when it came to something like this.."

Rory stood up and started to yell slightly

"I thought you said you wasn't angry. Well it seems you are. It's not like I planned for it to happen; I didn't plan to sleep with that guy and I definitely did not plan to get pregnant. And especially not from my one and only time. I made a mistake; you should know how that could happen. It's not like my conception was planned at all. You got pregnant at sixteen and it was your first time as well; so there wasn't much planning or thought on your side as well. So don't think my situation is any worse than yours."

"There is one difference between mine and your situation. Me and Christopher were in a relationship, we had known each other for years, for gods sake we were best friends. And whilst I was not planning to get pregnant at sixteen I have never regretted it happening one bit. And at least you know that your father was someone who cared about me and who I cared about. From what you have told me you got pregnant from a one night stand. Who is your baby's father Rory? For Gods sake Rory do you even know the person that you slept with?"

Rory turned away from her mother for a moment, what she had said felt like a slap in the face to her. She span back around and spoke

"I might have been a One Night Stand Mom. But I do know who the father of my baby is"

"Then tell me who it is" Lorelai yelled out

"It's Tristan. I had a one night stand with Tristan a guy who I absolutely hate"

Lorelai was amazed and she she blurted out her next words

"Tristan, As in Tristan for Chilton? They one that calls you Mary?"

"The very same."

"But I thought you tried to avoid Tristan when out of school. There's only Three occasions when you haven't been able to. And only two without Dean. Your birthday party at grandmas where you pretty much avoided him all night. And the birthday party after you are Dean broke up for while." Suddenly Lorelai had a realisation. "It was that night. The night of the party. The one you came back from and said you were ready to mope. I am guessing that moping wasn't just about Dean then?"

"No, He was part of it. But most of it was about me berating myself for being stupid enough to do that. It was mistake and the idea was that I was supposed to forget about it. And then my period ended up being late. Really Late. So I go the test, but I didn't think it was going to be positive. I thought I was late because of stress and all my school work."

Lorelai walked across to Rory and took her by the hand leading her through her bedroom door and to the couch pulling her down to sit next to her.

"First thing Rory, from now on anything that happens during the pregnancy we share. You have my support regardless and please do not forget that. I just wished that you had told me. About you having sex, about you needing to take a pregnancy test regardless of it's result. You shouldn't had needed to go through this all alone. Either situation I would of helped you regardless."

"I know Mom, I would of. I should of. But I was embarrassed. I thought you would be disappointed in me. Disappointed that my first time was just a one night stand with a guy who I can only describe as an enemy. Disappointed that like you I get pregnant from my first time because I didn't even think about taking precautions at all."

"You are never a disappointment to me. I may of wanted more for you. I didn't want you to have to go through what I did. I wanted you to have everything I didn't. But in no way can I get sanctimonious about this whole situation. I got pregnant at Sixteen and there is no way I can call you a disappointment for doing the same fine that I did."

Lorelai sat there musing for a while. The Mom side of her then kicked in and she decided for the moment to switch to some practical aspects. There will be a lot of time to talk especially in regards having to tell Tristan that he was going to be a father. For now they were things to get sorted and dates to be confirmed.

"Rory" Lorelai said "Know everything is out in the open there is some things that need to be sorted, and some things we need to find out. I am going to call Michel and say I am not going to be into. And I am going to call Chilton for you as well and say you are not well. There is some certain things we need to find out Rory, we need to check that you are healthy and we need to find out how far along you are. And also what we are going to do in regards to this."

Lorelai was skirting around the issue. There was definitely a conversation in her and Rory's future in regards to if she was going to ahead with the pregnancy or not. But she wasn't going to push it/ now when the new was so fresh.

"You can go to work Mom. You can't afford to take the time of work. And it''s not like I am actually Sick."

"I'm coming Kid. This is not something you should do on your own. And you don't have to worry about me coming into the treatment room unless you want me in there. But you are going to need some moral support in there."

Lorelai's planning skills had kicked into action and quickly everything had been sorted for the day and an appointment at the Doctor's had been made for Rory.

Whilst things had been left on a even note between them they were still avoiding discussing the situation until the moment they pulled up the Doctor''s office and Lorelai spoke.

"Decision time Rory, Do you want me in your appointment or not?

Rory looked across to her Mother and spoke meekly.

"Yes Please Mom."

Both of them got out of the car and had barely booked Rory in for her appointment and set down in the waiting room before she was called in.

Rory walked to the door almost like she was condemned, Lorelai following her closely behind.

The appointment was going well and everything about Rory's health had been discussed. Her due date had been determined and from that how many weeks along she was. There was only one thing that had not been brought up was what was going to happen next. But the next sentence out of the Doctors mouth would determine this.

"Rory, I know this maybe not be a conversation that you want to have. But as we have just determined you are six weeks pregnant at this stage. You are well within the States Law in regards to termination. I know this is not something you may not want to make a decision about just yet but as I need to arrange for a referral to an obstetrician for care I will need to knew quite soon."

Rory quickly snuck a peek at her Mother before speaking.

"There is no need to wait for the decision. I want to go ahead with this." Rory looked at Lorelai and spoke "If that is okay with you?"

Lorelai reached across and grabbed hold of Rory's hand.

"What every you decide sweetie, I am with you."

"Well then Rory, If that is your decision I will arrange with my colleagues at Hartford hospital to get you booked in as soon as possible." The Doctor said scribbling onto her prescription pad and the ripping of a piece of paper and passing it to Lorelai. "Miss Gilmore, you will need to take this pharmacy and get it filled. I have prescribed some prenatal vitamins for Rory here and also some medication to help with morning sickness due to her age."

They quickly excused them selves out of the Doctor's. Rory choosing to stay in the car whilst Lorelai ran into the pharmacy to fill her daughters prescription.

The pharmacist handed over the pill bottles and Lorelai walked across the store to the door trying to shove the bottles into her messy overfilled bag. One of the bottles made it in to the bag okay but the other one missed and rolled towards the foot of someone who leant down the same as Lorelai picking it up before her. Pushing herself back up she went to look at the person who had picked up the bottle to thank them but the she noticed the person it was.

"Mom" she exclaimed

"Lorelai" Emily nodded back fiddling with the bottle in her hand.

"Thanks for picking that up Mom. I have been such a klutz today." Lorelai responding her hand outstretched trying to get the bottle back before Emily read the label.

"Are you unwell?" Emily said back.

"No, I am fine. Just very busy."

Emily was uncertain and she heard a tone of fear in her daughters voice so she snuck a peek at the label and she was amazed when she read the first line describing what was in the bottle.

"Lorelai, I wasn't even aware that you were dating anyone. Let alone..."Emily stopped her sentence quite abruptly when she noticed who the name of the prescription was for . Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Whist her daughter and her granddaughter may share the same first name and last name there middle name was different. And if this bottle had Rory's name on it then it meant the she was the one that required.

Looking at her daughter she threw her words out.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. I believe you have some very serious explaining to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lorelai stood there stunned trying to think of some words; any words. And she was not the type of person who was easily stunned into silence. But how can you tell you own mother who always passed judgement on the fact that you got pregnant at sixteen, that now her one and only granddaughter was now pregnant at sixteen as well.

She had some major arguments with mother at times but this one was shaping to be the worst one yet.

"Lorelai?" Emily said questioningly

"Not now Mom. Not in public"

"What do you mean not now? As you mother I demand to know. For God's sake Lorelai! Your sixteen old daughter is pregnant it seems and you deem it not right to discuss this with me."

Lorelai grabbed the pill bottle out of Emily's hand throwing it in to her purse. ##

"As you have stated Mom, she is my daughter and I will discuss this situation at the time we feel is correct. Not know. I am in much shock as you are and I am trying to deal with this situation as best as I can. I never thought this would happen. But my concern at this time is for Rory's well-being not my own feelings or your feelings."

Walking past Emily, Lorelai craned her head back to look at her mother

"I'll come to house soon and I will tell you everything. But let me get Rory settled first."

What Lorelai didn't notice as she walked through the door was the tears that was failing down Emilys face/

Lorelai made the way back to the Jeep to see Rory sitting in the passenger seat her head tipped back and her eye's shut almost like she was trying to keep the world out.

Lorelai slipped around the car and into the driver seat, touching her daughter lightly on the arm to tell her she was back in the car.

"Hey Kiddo. I've got the pills the doctor said you need."

"Thanks Mom." Rory said looking across to her mother, noting the sea of emotion of her Mothers face.

"What's wrong?" she asked Lorelai thinking that all that she had revealed had final taken her toll on her.

Lorelai reached out to grabbed Rory's hand and give it squeeze."

"I am not sure how to say this to you Rory. And I know this is not the way you wanted this to go. But I am sorry to tell you but your grandmother knows about your pregnancy."

"How? How can she know? You didn't tell her, you didn't call you? "Rory said accusing Lorelai

"No I Didn't" Lorelai say trying to assure her daughter "I was in the pharmacy, I got the pills the doctor prescribed for you. I was putting them in my purse when I dropped them to the floor. The misfortunate thing was that your grandmother walked in and that time. She picked it up and the read the label and it could see it was for prenatal vitamins and it had your name on it. It was easy for her to work it out".

Rory burst into tears and managed to choke out a few words.

"She's angry isn't she. I need to call her. I need to explain."

Lorelai pulled Rory into a hug.

"Stop crying and don't worry. I will deal with your grandmother okay. When you are happy for me to do so I will go and explain everything to her and your grandfather."

A couple of days had passed by since the news had broken, And everything had settled down between Lorelai and Rory on the home front. Lorelai had come to accept that her only daughter was pregnant and that in a little over 7 months she would be bringing a child of her own into the world and for herself which would be considered a very young age would become a grandmother.

Rory had returned back to school the day after her pregnancy have been confirmed but so far nobody knew about it. Rory was not ready to face telling Tristan that he was going to be a father and could still not ever think she could summon up the words. As for the whole school situation Lorelai had advised Rory that the school would need to know at some point but as she was still so early in the pregnancy that until she was through the the first trimester and the odds of not having a miscarriage dropped.

Lorelai was impressed by her daughter and the maturity she had shown so far but things still need to be discussed in regards to what would happen in regards to Rory's education and what she would do in regards to after the baby was born. But at least Rory had agreed that Lorelai could go talk to her parents about the pregnancy. And as tonight was Friday Lorelai would head to the house for there normal Friday night dinner but with one difference, Rory would be staying at happy to stop her facing the wrath of Emily. This conversation would be lead completely by Lorelai and she already made a decision if they didn't accept the pregnancy and Rory's decision about it that neither of them would be returning to the house again.

She pulled the Jeep into the driveway of her parents house, putting the car into park drinking the last drops of her coffee before getting out of the car. Walking up to the front door she rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open.

The door swung up and instead of one of the endless new maids that her mother always had opening the door it was actually Emily..

"Lorelai? I didn't expect to see you this evening." Emily said pulling the door open at little more to allow Lorelai to walk in.

Shrugging of her coat Lorelai proceeded to speak.

"Well it is Friday Mom, You know Friday Night Dinner."

"Well I presumed after what happened in the pharmacy a few days ago that you wouldn't turn up. You made it clear that there would be no discussion with regards to the situation. "

"No. What I said was that there would be no talking about it until Rory said she was happy for you to know everything. She had said it is okay and that is why I am here. But do not take Rory not being here as a snub. She still cares about you but this conversation will go easier without her here." Lorelai said steering her Mother into the sitting room.

Emily gestured for Lorelai to sit which she did.

"Well Lorelai, start then please" Emily said to start the conversation.

"No, not without Dad. Dad does know no doesn't he. I don't want to talk about the whole situation without him having some general knowledge."

"Yes, your father knows. I had to break the heartbreaking news to him."

"Thank you Mom for doing that. Can you please get him. Once you are both here we can talk."

Emily quickly exited the room to locate Richard leaving Lorelai sitting there waiting and collecting her thoughts before she started what she though would a painful conversation.

Richard and Emily came into the room and sat on the couch opposite Lorelai.

"Please begin Lorelai" Richard said.

Lorelai took a deep breath and began to speak.

"As Mom had already told you, Rory is pregnant. What you don't know is that she is currently is six weeks gone and has she had already told me that she is going to continue with it and have the baby."

Emily decided to interject at the point to bring up a point

"Did you not discuss at any point with her the idea of going on some form of birth control."

"I did at one point. But at that point of time Rory assured me that she was not ready to take that step with anyone and that she didn't need to take it."

"Well that seems to be a wrong move considering what has happened. Were you aware that Rory was sexual active at all before finding out about the pregnancy?" Emily said criticising Lorelai

"No I didn't Mom. If I had found that out I would have more than likely put on her Pill but Rory has told me that she has only been with this one boy and that she ended up pregnant from her first time."

"Like you? "

"Yes Mom, Like me. I know it may see like a totally unbelievable coincidence but I believe her." Lorelai said trying to drive in the point that she had not known anything at all about this until the moment she had found out.

"Did Rory tell you about the pregnancy?" Richard asked his daughter.

"No, She didn't. I found the test she had taken by accident and it spilled out from there. But rest assured we have talked about the whole and I am certain if it had come to it that she would of told me directly."

Lorelai looked down at her feet for a moment. This was going better than she though but Richard was about to throw a curve bowl for Lorelai.

"Has Rory told you who the father of her baby is?"

"Yes. She has told me."

"Is is that boy that Rory had been seeing, the one that took her to the Chilton Dance?" Emily asked

"No, It is a boy from Rory's school."Lorelai responded

"But Rory hasn't mentioned she was dating anyone from her school." Emily said an eyebrow raised.

"Because she isn't. She was at a party. She slept with one of her classmates there but it wasn't planned to happen. She had a one night stand and didn't use any protection. She has already told me she knows it was a mistake."

Emily blew up at the mention of how Rory's child had been conceived.

"A one night stand! I thought that you would of brought Rory up to have more respect for herself when it came to her body. Or is it because that Rory has seen you be so casual with your relationships, that she thinks it is acceptable to give herself to any boy who asks"

Lorelai stood up and she let her emotions flow at her mother.

"Firstly Mother, My relationships with Men are none of your business. I will not have you lecture me about how I conduct them and what I choose to do. Secondly, yes I did bring my daughter up to have respect for herself but she made her mistake which unfortunately has had a consequences for her. At this time we should not be concentrating on the circumstances which ended up with her getting pregnant but with how we are going to support her through it."

Richard decided to bring peace to the group and spoke up before the argument between Lorelai and Emily took over and they will be unable to discuss anything. And he was especially afraid that if they didn't end up be supportive that they will end up losing Lorelai and Rory once again after just getting them back.

"Lorelai, please sit down. I agree with you. Rory is pregnant and discussing how she end up that why is not going to change the outcome. What we need to all do is find out a way to help her."

"Thanks Dad" Lorelai flashed a grateful smile across to him as she sat back down.

Just before she could start to speak again Lorelai's cell phone started to ring. She quickly excused herself and ran out into the hallway to answer it.

"Rory?" She questioned. She knew her daughter knew that she was with her grandparents talking and trying to mend some bridges.

"Mom, Mom." Rory said her voice chocked with emotion. "It's awful. I need you to come home now."

"Slow Down Rory. Tell me what is wrong."

"It out Mom. The secret that I am pregnant is out. Paris found out somehow and it's all over Chilton. Tristan is going to work out that it's his kid. I didn't want him to find out this way. I didn't want anyone to find out about this yet and I didn't want the entire school to know before I had even told the father."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After Rory's phone call Lorelai had practically flew from her parents house. The idea of Friday Night dinner and the painful and tense conversation with her parents seemed like nothing to her now. Which was strange given how much emotion she placed on it only a short time ago. Her baby girl was in pain and nothing else know mattered.

She managed to make it back it to Stars Hollow in record time and pulled into her drive barely stopping the Jeep before she jumped out of it and made a run for the door.

Barrelling into her living room she spotted her daughter on the couch, she was laid down on it completely distraught.

Lorelai ran over and picked Rory up pulling her head up onto her lap and slowly started to rub her back.

"What am I going to do Mom?" Rory chocked out through her tears.

"Don't worry about it now. We will go to Chilton on Monday and see the headmaster. We need to speak to the staff there before the rumours get to strong within the school and over power the truth."

"But everyone is going to think I am a slut. They are not going to think that I got pregnant when I lost my virginity. They are going to think I have done it with every boy they have seen me with me."

"It doesn't mean you have to listen to them Rory. You know exactly how it happened and that is all that matters. I know that this is not exactly how wanted it to come out but you knew it had to come out at some point. We'll deal and I am certain the school will help as well."

Rory pulled herself up and smuggled into her Mom's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mom, for making you deal with all of this. This news has blown your life apart as well. You shouldn't have to be dealing with this. I should have known better to get pregnant. You shouldn't have to see you daughter repeating the same mistake as you did."

"I will say this once more Rory. Whilst it may not have been my plan to get pregnant at sixteen I have never viewed you at any time from them to this moment in time as a mistake. And you shouldn't feel that way about you pregnancy. It happened and I will help you deal with it."

Lorelai took a deep breath. She couldn't believe that her daughter was viewing herself as a mistake in her life. She may not have been planned and she may have born earlier in to Lorelai life than what she planned when she thought as growing up that she would have children.

"I need to tell him." Rory said breaking the silence.

"Need to tell who Sweetie?"

"Tristan. I need to tell Tristan."

Thankfully for Rory she had Tristan's pager number. One of the things that happened due to her constantly being paired with both Paris and him in school projects. She hadn't put anything in the message to state what was going on. It was just a message to tell him just to meet her and a time and a place.

Rory stood by the stairs of Chilton Academy, it had been the only place she could suggest to meet Tristan. Kind of like neutral territory. She wasn't even sure he would even turn up.

"Mary" Tristan called out. "Or should that be Magdalene now."

Rory looked up at Tristan.

"I've guess you have heard."

"Well you know once gossip hits the hallways of the school that it will make the rounds extremely quickly. "

"Thanks for coming Tristan. I wasn't sure if you would."

Tristan moved over to where Rory was standing.

"Of course I am wondering why you wanted to see me. It's not like we are best friends. More like mortal enemies."

"Considering what has just come out. I thought you might have worked it out."

"OH." Tristan stood there stunned as all the pieces fell into place. "I just assumed that it was your ex boyfriend who had got you knocked up."

"It might be a shock considering the news that I am not that type of girl. I've only slept with one person, you. That night you took my virginity and and know as it seems you also fathered our child this night."

Tristan sunk down to the stairs and let out of deep breath.

"This can't be possible. Are you certain?"

Rory sat down next to him.

"I certain Tristan. I've been to the Doctor and he has confirmed it. I'm six weeks pregnant and you are this baby's father."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'm planning to keep it. I plan to give birth to this baby and raise it like my Mom did with me."

"And what about me?"

"I'm not going to make the decision for you Tristan. You need to make a decision if you want anything to the do with this baby. You are under no obligation." Rory said thinking back to her own father and there relationship she had and what her mother had organised with him. Access to her regardless, an open door policy.

Whilst Rory and Tristan where having there conversation Lorelai was at Sookie's house talking. Whilst Rory was still embarrassed and didn't want the people of Star Hallows to find out until it was painfully obvious. But Lorelai needed someone outside of the family to talk to and Sookie was someone she could really confide in. She hadn't asked Rory if it was okay to talk to someone else about it but she need someone to talk with.

Lorelai was seated in Sookie's living room as her friend rang around crazily preparing food.

"Sookie, Please sit down." Lorelai pleaded

"I'm sorry Sweetie." Sookie said sitting down at the chair nearest to Lorelai "What's up?"

"It's Rory." Lorelai let out with a sigh.

"What about Rory?" Sookie asked.

"She's pregnant, my baby girl is pregnant."

"What? How?" Sookie was stunned.

"Sookie, you know how. And you didn't mishear me. Rory is pregnant."

"Oh Sweetie. How are you coping?" 

"I'm keeping strong for Rory. I just keep on thinking things over, I never wanted this for Rory. I didn't want her to have my life. For Gods sake as much as I love Rory I do regret getting pregnant at sixteen. I would have a different life, the life that I wanted Rory to have. The opportunities I didn't"

"Of course you do, nobody who knows would think you would want that. They know that you want Rory to go to college, follow her dreams. You didn't plan to get pregnant with Rory Lorelai. And I am guessing Rory wasn't planning to. Things happen. As for as you knew you didn't even know that Rory was having sex with Dean"

"The Baby's not Dean's."

"What do you mean it's not Dean's?"

"She had a one stand with a boy from Chilton. He happened just after she broke up with Dean. It was her one and only time."

"Oh."

"She is with him now telling him. A girl from her school find out about the pregnancy. God knows how. And has told the entire student body, we hadn't even told the school about it yet because we were waiting to see she would get through the first trimester okay. Rory has been freaking out about the situation, she hadn't planned to tell him just yet but she had to bring it forward before inevitable rumour mill kicked in.

"She's keeping it then?"

"That's the plan. Rory has categorically said she doesn't want to have an abortion. She pretty much said straight out that she wanted to raise her baby. And it's not like I can dissuaded her if I wanted to. I didn't run away from my responsibilities when I became pregnant with her and she is so like me. This is her child and she will raise it regardless of how she might lose her dreams."

Sookie reached out and placed her hand on top of Lorelai's who who visible starting to shake.

"Lorelai, sweetie. Please calm down. Rory is sensible. She is a smart kid and she will make this work."

"I hope so Sookie. I hope so. Of course because of this I am going to end up in the record books. I must be the worlds youngest grandma on record.." Lorelai reliased a bit of tension by letting out that joke.

Suddenly Lorelai's phone rang and she rang over to get it.

"Hello" Lorelai said down it, hoping it was not her mother.

"Lor." Christopher said down it. A tone in his.

"Christopher!" Lorelai exclaimed. "This is unexpected. I have been meaning to call you."

"I presume to tell us that our daughter is pregnant. How could you let this happen!"

R/N: Please accept my abject apologies on the delay on updating this story. Real life got in the way leaving me no time to write or the energy to do so. Hopefully I should have time now. So read and review people as I work on the next chapter and hopefully a new fic for you.


End file.
